nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruins of Treomar
Treomar.jpg|Treomar Activation Stone.jpg|Activation Stone Mechanism Treomar.jpg|Mechanism Treomar Placing Activation Stones.jpg|Placing Activation Stones Going down the bridge.jpg|Going Down The Bridge Aspheron.jpg|Aspheron Kalrador too quick.jpg|Kalrador too quick Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description You are sent on a quest to find a note (describing Narathzul Arantheal's whereabouts) located somewhere in the Library in Treomar (check a new map marker on your map). Walkthrough The Road to the Treomar Library Your map shows two roads to Treomar. The only one accessible is a long-range detour through the Dark Forest (the other is blocked by a sealed gate, but you can find a magic symbol there, and the sealed gate magically opens after the quest). When you reach the ruined city of Treomar, swim to the green marker which shows the exact location of the Library. Treomar is a minefield for low-leveled characters, but if you are careful you can avoid all high-level enemies here and even pick up one or two luck+1 permanent bonus plants. When the Dark Forest lightens, follow your road or, better, keep slightly to its right, until you reach the bridge. (Don't digress towards the left, unless you are ready to challenge level-33 young plainstriders!) Fight the skeleton on the bridge to Treomar, and continue following the road until it ends in a lake. Swim across the lake to reach a hill, and cautiously approach the Library from this hill. (The +1 permanent bonus plant is to be found on this hill.) In Search of the Document *Collect the Activation Stones Once you are in the first chamber (after defeating one Acolyte), you must find four Activation Stones. They are pretty easy to find, but make sure that you have collected all of them. Check them in your inventory. You should have: Activation Stone I, Activation Stone II, Activation Stone III, Activation Stone IV. They will be extremely important later in the ruins. Now you can take the way up and proceed further. *Open the Iron Gate Eventually your way will be blocked by an Iron Gate. Take a closer look at the room: There is one huge mechanism in front of the Gate and two other mechanisms in nearby rooms. - Room on the left: press the Switch '''and the '''Cage Stone Gate - Room on the right: press the Switch '''and the '''Cage Stone Gate Now you can press the middle (main) Stone Gate. The Iron Gate will open. Now you can proceed further into the Library. *Lower the bridge to the main chamber Take a look at the circular chamber. Don't jump down; this will instantly kill you. Instead you must make a bridge into the "isle" in the middle of the abyss appear. Examining the room you will find FOUR inscription stones on the walls and, opposite them, FOUR corresponding activation stone holders. '''You can activate the mechanisms in ANY order, but you need the right stones. Read the inscriptions to know which stone to put into which stone holder. In order to to put the Activation Stones into the stone holders do the following: - '''Save your game. Open your inventory and find the Activation Stone that you want to drop. - Press Left Shift and Click the left mouse button on the stone (while still pressing the shift). - Close your inventory and find the dropped stone (if you are close enough to the holder it might already be put into the holder). - If your Activation Stone is not in the holder, you need to drag it. Use 'z' and drag the Activation Stone into the holder. Be careful not to let the stone fall into the abyss or be hurled across the room - unfortunately, with the Havok engine, anything may happen. Once you have activated all the FOUR holders, you will see a shiny, transparent bridge appear. Go over the bridge to enter the final phase of the quest. *Acquire the documents After passing over the bridge you will be approached by the guardian Aspheron. He will ask you about your reason for coming here. You are presented with two possible answers to his question: saying nothing or telling the truth. No matter what you choose, he can't be fooled and will warn you against proceeding further. It becomes obvious that Aspheron will not let you search for the documents peacefully. You are left with only two choices: - Attack Aspheron, then go for the documents - Go for the documents and defend yourself against Aspheron Both ways you end up fighting. During the fight, be careful not to fall into the abyss (so don't fight on the bridge!) and try not to let Aspheron fall into the abyss either (because this will keep you from looting a good weapon from his corpse). After defeating the guardian search the chamber carefully. You should find the required Report '''concerning Narathzul Arantheal's location on the table. When you pick it up (you should pick it up for the quest to proceed), the Quest Log will update. *Acquire the Star Map Suddenly, you will be approached by Kalrador who has been locked in the Library since he came here. He was sent by his people on a quest to find the '''Star Map. Not waiting for your response he hands you the map. Now you can leave for the Monastery. Back at the Monastery You are free to enter the Monastery whenever you wish, but before you talk to Callisto, save your game. Initiating dialogue with Callisto will start a rather lengthy chain of quests which you better be prepared for. As soon as you have imparted the news on Narathzul's location, Barateon's soldiers start a new assault on the Monastery. (Someone from the last contingent must obviously have lived to tell the tale.) With the defenses too weak to hold back the attackers, Callisto orders you to follow him into the cellar and jump into the water shaft. Do as he says (there is no other way). Tips - For unknown reasons, the game suffers from extreme lag (down to 2 FPS) in the Dark Forest area when light/magic effects are active and Distant Land is enabled. Therefore, in order to cross the Dark Forest, it is strongly advised to switch off Distant Land. To do so, the quickest way is through the console. Open the console with "~" and type "tll". To turn distant land back on, repeat. - A ghost rider on an equally spectral horse haunts the Dark Forest. He is not part of this or any other quest. He is not aggressive either, so you can just let him ride, or attack him as you wish. However, note that his horse has a permanent light effect, so you should switch off Distant Land in case you wish to fight it or use it in the Dark Forest. - In the same room as the document, you can also find Gold-Embroided Lambskin Shoes on the table (one of the shoes to meet the requirements for the No Sturdy Shoes side quest) and a hidden textbook. Notes * The Star Map is a quest item and plays a crucial part in the next quest. *The tilde key can be typed by pressing the tilde key twice - press ~~ to display a ~ Following quest In the Underworld Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests